Broken
by RiseOfTheOutcasts
Summary: InuYasha has been depressed ever since Kikyo died. Then Sango's cousin Kagome comes to school. After discovering InuYasha's past, Kagome is trying to heal his wounds. This is my second fanfiction, please review.


**Okay I know I already have She's Engaged But Not To me but I just had to make this one too. I will also make another soon taking place right after the final act, I'm calling it Towards Tomorrow. Teehee I know right, anyway so I hope you enjoy it, so here it is. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, all I own is the story line to my fanfiction, by the way this is one of my manga story ideas.**

**Chapter 1: Bitch!**

"Kikyo_..._" InuYasha whispered. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his heart being torn away. Kikyo, his girlfriend had just died the other day from car accident. InuYasha was grieving over her death. He felt like a broken doll. All scratched up and torn.

He looked at himself again,'_Broken_,' He sighed then picked up his pocket knife from the counter and sat against the wall.

'_Well here goes nothing_.' He put the knife to his arms, cut himself, and let the blood run.

"Kikyo... I promise to love you... Forever."

* * *

><p>"Good morning students! Lets make sure we have a great school year, but first I have an announcement... I am sad to say that one of our own students, Kikyo Suzuki, has sadly passed away in a car accident. We will be holding a service for her at school next Tuesday. Anyway I hope we can get through this loss, please try and have a great day." The principal kept talking through the speaker about the new classes and other info almost everybody knew.<p>

InuYasha thought to himself,'_How the hell does the school find out about this? Stupid school, do I really need to_ be _reminded that much?_' Then the bell rung,'_Time for P.E_.'

As InuYasha walked through the halls a bunch of people went up to him and said,"I'm sorry about kikyo." And every time InuYasha ignored them or just glared. '_Ugh stupid ass people should mind their on business_!'

InuYasha walked into the locker room and struggled to open his locker,"GOSH DAMN IT!" He punched his locker and left a dent on it.

Miroku who had just come into the locker room and saw InuYasha punch the locker just stood there wide eyed,"Oh hey InuYasha. Uh so about-"

InuYasha immediately glared at him,"Don't you dare mention it!"

"Of course not! I just wanted to ask about the um never mind." Miroku quickly changed his shirt.

InuYasha was about to take off his shirt when he realized that he didn't have to long sleeve uniform, he had the short sleeve.'_Shit, people are gonna see my cut marks_!' InuYasha noticed that Miroku still had the long sleeve uniform shirt and asked,"Hey Miroku? Uh... Can I have your long sleeve uniform?"

Miroku looked at him suspiciously,"Uh its summer. Don't you think it would be a little uncomfortable? And we got your brother for P.E. and he makes us work hard."

"Yeah I'll be fine, so can I have it?"

Miroku sighed and handed him the shirt,"Knock yourself out, but seriously? In the summer?" Miroku shook his head,'_InuYasha is definitely hiding something._'

Once InuYasha and Miroku were ready they walked out and onto Sesshomaru's basket ball court and sat on their numbers. InuYasha sat on number 22 and Miroku sat on number 14. Sango was also in their P.E. class she sat on number 21, but she wasn't there. She usually was on her spot within 5 to 8 minutes.

Miroku looked over his shoulder and expect to see Sango, but to his surprise, she wasn't there,"Hey Ayame!"

Ayame sat right next to Miroku and she glared at him,"No I won't be in your bed tonight and I never will."

"I wasn't gonna ask you that, but seriously why?"

Ayame rolled her eyes,"Pervert."

"Anyway I was gonna ask if you saw Sango in the locker room."

Ayame took a minute to think,"I don't know, but I saw her in home room helping this one new girl."

Miroku raised his eye brows up and down,"Ohohoho a new student!"

"Miroku! Honestly when will stop bugging girls?"

Miroku shouted,"Never! At least until I find the one, so Ayame are you sure your-"

"Miroku!"

'_Uh oh_!' Miroku looked to his left and saw Sango with a beautiful girl next to her.

Miroku's mouth dropped open,"Oh my lord, that girl could pass off as..."

InuYasha heard what Miroku had said and he looked over to his left,'_She looks like.._.'

Just then Sesshomaru came,"Sango, why aren't you sitting on your number," Sesshomaru saw who he thought was kikyo and said,"Kikyo? But your dead! Did InuYasha steal my tenseiga?"

The girl was confused,"Uh no, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm Sango's cousin."

Sesshomaru scratched his head,"Oh, sorry its because you look so much like Kikyo, uh Its nice to meet you, so your in my P.E. class?"

Kagome quickly toke out her schedule from her pocket and checked her P.E. class,"Yeah, I have Takahashi, Sesshomaru."

"That's me," Sesshomaru looked at Sango,"Sango, I'm giving you permission to miss part of class to teach your cousin here about lockers and go to Mrs. Saotome, she'll give Kagome a locker."

Sango nodded,"Thank you Sesshomaru." Sango turned to face Kagome,"Alright follow me."

InuYasha watched Kagome and Sango as they walked to the girls locker room,'_She looks so much like... Ugh stupid girl, why does she have to come to this school at this time I mean-'_

InuYasha's thoughts were cut off by Sesshomaru's yelling,"Alright! two miles starting now! Run!" Everyone immediately got up and ran. Ever since Koga back talked Sesshomaru, no one dared to disobey him again. Sesshomaru got his bottle of ice water and sipped from it,"Ah, that's right, keep running."

* * *

><p>"Why hello there Sango," Mrs. Saotome greeted,"And who is this pretty young girl."<p>

"My name is Kagome."

Mrs. Saotome nodded,"You must be new, I'll get you a locker right away," Mrs. Saotome pulled out her swivel chair, sat on it, and searched her computer to find a open locker for Kagome,"Alright, your locker is locker number 300, and hold on a sec, let me write down your combination," Mrs. Saotome quickly wrote down the combination and handed it to Kagome,"Here you go."

Kagome toke the paper from Ms. Saotome,"Thank you!"

Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder,"My locker is number 307! Were right next to each other!"

"Cool."

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to a row of lockers,"Okay here's locker 300, do you know how to open the locks?"

"Yeah, 36 right three times, 22 left two times, and seven right one time."

"Yup that's it now we better change and get outside quickly."

"But I thought Mr. Takahashi gave you permission to be late."

"Its one thing to be excused to be late, but its another when your not excused to skip P.E. so we better change fast!'

* * *

><p>While Kagome and Sango where changing InuYasha and Miroku were about to start their second mile when Miroku said,"InuYasha I know you don't want to talk about it but don't you think that the new girl looks like..."<p>

InuYasha glared at Miroku,"NO! She looks nothing like her! She looks like a fucking whale!"

Miroku shook his head,'_No getting through to him, ah oh well_."

"InuYasha! Miroku!"

They both turned around and saw Sango with Kagome.

InuYasha glared at Kagome and then turned around and sped off. Kagome wondered why InuYasha had given her such a dirty look,'_Whats his problem?_'

InuYasha was way ahead of Miroku, Sango and Kagome. He wanted to stay as far as possible from Kagome. Every time he saw her face, the pain of being broken returned and he died all little more inside. InuYasha used up lots of energy trying to run from Kagome.

"InuYasha, don't use up your energy like that, go nice and steady." Said Sesshomaru.

"I... Don't ... Care." InuYasha walked to the drinking fountain and Sesshomaru followed.

As InuYasha drank water, Sesshomaru started talking to him,"I know your feeling bad little brother, but you gotta let her go eventually."

InuYasha stopped drinking water and lifted his head up,"I can't let go... I made a... promise."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow,"What kind of promise?"

"Feh, why do you need to know?"

"I'd interrogate you more, but a little less than half the class is already at the court." Sesshomaru walked back to the court and InuYasha followed.

Sesshomaru clapped his hands,"Alright, we are going to start a tennis unit, so everyone pair up."

The whole class scurried around and Sango was going to be partners with Kagome but Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him,"Hello partner! Shall we get started?" Miroku gave Sango a perverted smile.

Sango tried to escape from Miroku's grip but couldn't so with her free hand she slapped him,"Pervert!"

Sesshomaru walked by and looked at Sango and Miroku,"Alright you guys will be partners for the rest of the unit."

Sango groaned,"Aw! But he he just-"

Sesshomaru looked at her,"Oh well, that's your problem." Then Sesshomaru walked to the next couple.

Since Sango was partners with Miroku, Kagome had no idea who to partner with so she just stood there.

Sesshomaru had everyone partnered up except for Kagome and InuYasha. He noticed Kagome standing there so he walked towards her and asked,"Do you have a partner?"

Kagome shook her head,"No Mr. Takahashi."

"Call me Sesshomaru, everybody does, anyway I know just the perfect partner for you. Follow me." Sesshomaru saw InuYasha sitting by a tree in the shade and walked towards him.

"InuYasha, this is Kagome, she will be your partner for the tennis unit."

InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru,"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE PARTNERED WITH THIS FUCKING UGLY ASS BITCH!"

InuYasha had yelled that so loud that everyone heard it. Sango's mouth dropped open,"Oh shit, he did not just say that." '_Kagome is so gonna get revenge._'

Miroku shook his head,"There goes the village idiot."

Kagome took a step closer to InuYasha and yelled,''Hey you know what?"

"What do you want bitch!"

She placed her hand behind her head. InuYasha knew what was going to happen,'_Oh shit_.' Kagome swung her hand at InuYasha's face. As the back of her hand met his face, a smack noise could be heard, and it echoed.

Sango started laughing and then toke a minute to calm,"That's a Higurashi slap for ya."

Miroku winced at the sound,"Oh I have felt that kind of backhand before, Oh the painful memories." A rerun of all the slaps Sango had given Miroku played in his head.

InuYasha felt his cheek sting and he just sat there frozen, he was overwhelmed.

Sesshomaru fought hard to hold back a laugh but a chuckle escaped his lips. He quickly covered his mouth and walked away and into the boys locker room. As soon as he walked into the locker room, he bursted into laughter.

Sesshomaru's class could her his laugh and then they started laughing along with him.

InuYasha was getting really mad now,"Bitch! You slapped me!"

Kagome slapped him once more, but this time it was harder,"Keep calling me a bitch and I'll do worse than a slap!"

InuYasha got up,"BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH!" He gave Kagome one last dirty look and then jumped into the tree he was sitting by.

"Yeah safe your sorry ass, but I will come after you!" Kagome walked away. '_What the fua did I ever do to him! Ugh stupid jerk!'_

Kagome walked back to the court and met with Sango,"And I have to be partners with him for the rest of the unit! How will I survive?"

Sango shrugged,"I don't know and take it easy on him okay, he really is a great guy but he's just going through stuff right now."

Kagome looked at Sango and gave her a questioning look,"What kind of stuff?"

Sango was about to tell Kagome about Kikyo and InuYasha but Sesshomaru yelled out to his class,"Okay! Now that I have finished laughing, lets get back to work! Everyone 40 crunches! Now!"

* * *

><p>*Boys locker room*<p>

InuYasha's cheek was still red from Kagome's slaps. Miroku starred at the slap mark,"I know exactly how that feels, damn Higurashi slaps hurt like hell! I wonder how Kagome slaps, I mean Sango's is a strong slap but I wonder about Kagome's, I'll just have to find out.''

InuYasha glared at Miroku,"Lecher."

Miroku had that perverted look,"I don't think she will feel as great as Sango. Sango's lady features are so-"

InuYasha covered Miroku's mouth,"Don't wanna hear it."

"Poo."

* * *

><p>*Girls locker room*<p>

"Ugh! I really hate that Inubaka!"

Sango giggled,"Inubaka?"

"Seriously Sango he is a stupid dog. I hope I don't have any other classes with him." Kagome took off her shirt and put on the wavy pink floral two finger spaghetti strap she was wearing earlier today.

"What class do you have next?" Sango slipped out of her gym shorts and put on her light blue booty shorts.

Kagome took off her shorts and grabbed her booty shorts and put them on. She quickly reached into her pocket and grabbed her schedule,"Uh, I got history next."

Sango changed into her yellow v-neck,"Oh I got history next... and so does InuYasha."

"What!"

* * *

><p>*2nd period: history*<p>

"Okay class I'd like to introduce a new student, Kagome Higurashi." Mr. Suikotsu pointed to an empty seat,"You can have that seat there."

Kagome nodded and walked to the empty seat. Once she sat down a boy with turquoise eyes, black long hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans smiled at Kagome,"Hey, I'm Koga."

Kagome waved,"Uh... Hi Koga."

Koga reached his hand out to Kagome,"Kagome, you are my woman now."

Kagome raised an eyebrow,"Oh really? I'll have to think about it."

Suikotsu saw Koga flirting with Kagome and yelled,"Hey! Save the flirting for later you horny wolf!"

Koga's face turned bright red with embarrassment. They whole class laughed for a bit, but Suikotsu got serious and started passing out a test.

As he handed the test out he noticed that InuYasha wasn't sitting in his seat. Suikotsu asked the class,"Has anyone seen InuYasha?"

Koga made a face,''I don't know. I hate that mutt."

"Oh really? I'm sure the entire class had no idea." Suikotsu's voice was set in a sarcastic tone.

Just then InuYasha walked in and saw Kagome. He groaned,''Are you serious? I have history with this bitchy wench!"

Suikotsu gave InuYasha a scornful look,"Hey! No cussing!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes,"Feh what ever." He walked towards his seat, which was right behind Kagome.

InuYasha quietly murmured,"Bitch." Kagome didn't hear him though.

InuYasha kept glaring at Kagome, even if he was only looking at the back of her head, he still glared. He also threw pieces of paper in Kagome's hair.

InuYasha already had five tiny balls of paper in Kagome's hair when Koga noticed what InuYasha was doing,''Hey mutt! Quit bothering my woman!"

Kagome turned around just in time to have a paper fall thrown at her eye,"OW! That hit me in the eye!"

InuYasha smirked,"Oh I'm so sorry."

Kagome glared at him,"Jackass."

"Bitch."

"Dumb ass."

"Whore."

"BAKA!"

"HOE!"

"HANYOU!"

"FUGLY ASS BITCH!"

"INUBAKA YOU FUC-"

Suikotsu stopped the cussing with him dropping a text book on to the floor,"EITHER SHUT UP OR DETENTION."

Kagome thought to herself,'_Well I don't want detention on the first day_.' Kagome sat down and stayed quiet for the rest of the class. InuYasha did the same.

* * *

><p>*Lunch: Cougar cafe*<p>

So far InuYasha and Kagome had science, history, and gym together. Kagome was happy she didn't have exploratory with him. '_Stupid Inubaka! I just love being called a bitch_.' Kagome was waiting in line for a turkey sandwich.

*Lunch: Cougar cave*

InuYasha was on the other side of the quad, waiting his turn to order a pizza. Miroku was behind him, he was getting a pizza too.

"So..." Miroku said."I heard you had a cussing battle with the new girl, ah what is her name, oh yeah! Kagome!"

InuYasha didn't even want to hear the name Kagome, let alone see her face."That wench is gonna pay for calling me Inubaka."

Miroku's eyes widened then he bursted into laughter,"INUBAKA? Oh that suits you so well."

"What!"

"I'm sorry but its true, look the lines moving up."

InuYasha toke a step forward and then turned around,"Trying to change the subject huh?"

"Uh... No... Anyway Sango told me something in passing period."

InuYasha squinted and crossed his arms,"What?"

"Kagome is going to be sitting with us at lunch."

"OH HELL NO!"

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango had gotten their lunches and were sitting at the table that InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Ayame, Jakotsu, and Bonkotsu sat.<strong>(I like Kagura, she was one of my favorite bad guys and I felt like including her, Jakotsu, I love that guy, and Bonkotsu)<strong>

Kagura was the next person to sit down,"Oh hey your um, Kagome right?"

Kagome smiled,"Yeah, your the second person today that hasn't called me Kikyo."

Kagura toke a bite out of her taco pocket,"You do look like her, but I knew you weren't her."

"Who is she anyway"

"She's I-"

Kagura was cut off by Ayame's yelling,"Ugh stupid Koga!" Ayame dropped her salad on the table and stabbed her lettuce.

Sango could tell she was mad about Koga flirting with Kagome,"Your upset because Koga was flirting with-"

Ayame screamed,"YES! I've been trying so hard to get his attention and he doesn't even remember my name! He thinks my name is Akane! Its Ayame!"

Kagura laughed,"Ahahaha, well you try to hard sometimes you know."

Ayame squinted,"And what do you mean by that?"

Sango started choking on her Chicken sandwich,"Your not asking that question, dude you take pictures when he's no looking! You even stole his phone to see if he mentioned you!"

Kagura started laughing,"Oh yeah I remember that, you made me and Sango distract him while you dug through his backpack."

Ayame frowned,"So, at least I haven't taken pictures of him while he sleeps. I'm not a complete maniac." Ayame looked at Kagome,"What are you doing? I need your advice, how can you attract Koga and I can't."

Kagome shrugged,"I dunno, he just likes me, but you don't need to worry. I don't think Koga is my type.''

"Thank god." Ayame sighed.'_If Kagome doesn't like Koga, then there's no way they'll become an item.'_

Jakostu and Bonkotsu came to the table and sat down. Jakotsu had seen Kagome slap InuYasha in gym and he asked,"Oh my lord your slap must hurt! I could here the echo."

Sango smiled,"Us Higurashi's have a great slap."

Bonkotsu pointed at InuYasha,"Oh and here comes drama."

InuYasha saw Kagome at the table and yelled,"Why the hell does she have to sit at our table!"

Kagome turned around at the sound of InuYasha's voice and smirked,"You think I'm happy about it."

InuYasha rolled his eyes,"I'm sure you are." InuYasha went to go sit on the opposite side of the table that Kagome was sitting in.

InuYasha kept giving Kagome glares that said 'Bitch! I hate you.'

Kagome would just ignore him and join the conversations. Though the table was filled with 'THAT'S WHAT HE SAID' comments, laughter, jokes, and little seriousness, everyone could still feel the tension between Kagome and InuYasha.

Kagome looked happy and InuYasha felt jealousy towards her. He wanted that happiness again. To laugh and feel alive again.'_Stupid wench... I wish... She was still here, then I wouldn't feel so lonely.._.'

"Oh lord I got so lost today! I was trying to find sp7 but I couldn't. I asked three different people and I was still lost. I literally ran across campus trying to find that class." Said Kagome.

InuYasha chuckled,"Ha you stupid wench!"

The table went silent. Sango covered her eyes,'_Oh no, I know where this is headed_.'

Kagome had her head hanging down,'_I really hate Inubaka_.' Bad thought raced in her mind. She thought of slapping, backhanding, punching and everything else she cold do to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at he head was hanging down, he thought she was on the verge of tears and decided to tease her,"Hey bitch! Are you crying?"

Kagome couldn't handle her anger anymore, it was out of her control. Sango had seen Kagome go full bitch before and it wasn't pretty.

InuYasha kept teasing,"Well are you? Are you gonna be a crying bitch?"

Kagome clenched her fists and got up, her head was still hanging down. Kagome slowly walked to InuYasha,"I told you not to call me a bitch." Kagome's voice was quiet but you could hear hints of anger.

InuYasha got up as well,"I can call what ever I fucking want!"

That was it. Kagome had snapped,"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" With full force Kagome kicked InuYasha in the balls.

InuYasha felt a sharp pain hit him and he fell over. He held himself and rolled on the cement,"That bitch... kicked me in my... my.. balls."

Kagome was about to pounce on InuYasha and beat the crap out of him but Sango and Kagura held her back. They toke her to bushes hear the table. Sango didn't want Kagome to get in trouble and tried to calm her down,"Hey Kags, calm down. You don't want the whole Yuki incident to happen again, right?"

Kagome's eyes blazed with anger,"I don't care! I want beat his sorry ass."

Kagura asked Sango,"What is the Yuki incident?''

Sango shook her head,"Oh trust me, you don't wanna know." Kagome was fighting hard to brake free from Sango and Kagura's hold. They had to call Ayame over for help.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Jakotsu helped InuYasha up. Miroku could help but laugh at InuYasha. Bonkotsu was laughing to hard to help.

InuYasha threatened Bonkotsu,"Bonkotsu I'm so getting you, as soon as I feel better."

Bonkotsu didn't even care he just laughed on and chanted in between laughs,"Mashed potatoes! Mashed potatoes! InuYasha has mashed Potatoes!"

After a while, Kagome was calm and back to her normal bubbly self.

InuYasha felt a lot better and didn't say another word to Kagome. He didn't want a Higurashi kick in the balls again.

* * *

><p>*Towards the end of 7th period: math*<p>

Kagome had 6th period language arts with InuYasha as well. They only class she didn't have with him was exploratory, math, and homeroom.

"Okay so the homework for today will be text page 376, problems 3 through 47 odds." said Mr. Byakuya. He looked at the clock it was two minutes until the end of class. "Oh would you look at that, okay start packing up and get the hell out of my class."

Kagome quickly packed up her notebook, binder, pencil and headed towards Sango's seat."Can you sleep over at my house today?''

Sango stuffed her notebook into her backpack,"Uh I think so, yeah." The bell rang and Sango said,"Lets get the hell out of here."

Kagome nodded,"Yeah I can't wait to get out of here." Sango got her backpack on and exited the class with Kagome.

Miroku was outside of the class already and saw Kagome. He reached his hand out and groped her,"Hm not as good as Sango but still pretty good."

Kagome felt Miroku's hand and grabbed it. She gripped his hand tightly and with her free hand she slapped him,"Hentai!"

"Ow!" Miroku rubbed his cheek,"Yep that feels exactly like Sango's slap.''

"Hey! And I thought you were my new friend!"

Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder,"Sorry, I forgot to tell you about Miroku. He is a pervert, he likes to lift girls skirts up, grope them, pat asses and boobs and he will ask you to-"

Miroku cut Sango off,"Ah yes! I forgot to ask," He grabbed Kagome's hand and held it firmly,''Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?''

"No."

"Poo. Okay my work here is done, goodbye ladies!" And with that Miroku walked away.

Kagome looked at Sango,"Does he like me or something?''

"He asks that to every pretty girl he sees."

Kagome nodded,"Okay then, weird."

* * *

><p>*Kagome's house*<p>

"Oh damn it! Why couldn't Dr. Sullivan tell Emily who A was over the phone!"

Sango got one popcorn and held it in her hand,"I know right!" She threw it up in the air and tried to catch it in her mouth but failed,"Poo."

Kagome got a popcorn from the bowl and tried. It landed in Buyo's litter box."I'm not eating that."

"Don't look at me, Buyo can eat that if he wants."

"Yup, want you wanna do now?''

"Naruto?"

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna have Naruto whip you ass!"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna go Amaterasu on you with the sharingan!."

Kagome got up to turn on the ps3. Her background was a picture of Shippo. Shippo was Kagome's adoptive brother. His parents died from a car accident and Mrs. Higurashi was goo friends with them, so when they died Mrs. Higurashi took him in.

Kagome started thinking about how InuYasha called her bitch,"Ugh! Stupid Inubaka."

Sango looked at Kagome,"You still haven't gotten over that? Just forget about it an give him a chance."

"Why should I?"

Sango sighed,"InuYasha hasn't had the best life you know. His mother died when he was seven, he never met his father, he was bullied at a kid for being a hanyou, and he finally gets a girlfriend and felt happy. He loved her a lot, but sadly Kikyo died a few days ago."

Kagome gasped an covered her mouth. Guilt consumed her completely.''Oh my god! I must have been such a bitch to him. He was suffering and I just kept hitting and cussing at him. Oh I feel so horrible!"

"He was being a jerk too though. He probably doesn't like you because you look like Kikyo.''

"Aw, poor guy! I feel so bad I gotta make it up for him somehow."

Sango pointed at the t.v,"You might wanna push the start button."

"Oh." Kagome clicked the start button and went to free battle. She choose Sage Naruto as her fighter and he support was Kiba and Hinata. Sango choose Taka Sasuke**(I love Sasuke! Specially Taka Sasuke, he's my best fighter.) **and her support was Neji and Hidan.

While the battle was loading Kagome asked Sango,"Oh what should I do! Should I bake him cookies or something?''

"Just apologize and go easy on the poor guy."

"Okay." The game started and Sango caught Kagome off guard and pulled an Amaterasu on her. Then used shuriken on her. Kagome attacked Sango with a few blows.

Then Sango got Awakening and kept using Amaterasu,"Hahaha I got you now Naruto!"

Kagome pouted,"No fair I feel all bad now and then you go and kill Naruto."

"Naruto isn't dead yet-" The t.v. shouted K.O."Now he's dead."

"Is there anything that InuYasha likes, like um does he like candy or something?"

"OH! That's right he loves ramen! If you give him ramen, I'm pretty sure he'll forgive you."

Kagome shot up and ran to the kitchen,"AHA! We do have ramen!" Kagome grabbed all the instant ramen in the first shelf and raced the closet. She grabbed her backpack ad stuffed in all of the ramen,"Oh dang I don't have enough room!"

Sango was watching her from the couch and sighed,"She's lost it."

Kagome poked her head out,"I heard that and yes I have lost it."

Sango sighed again and looked at her phone to check the time,''Oh crap its 11:03, we gotta go to sleep.''

* * *

><p>*InuYasha's house*<p>

InuYasha was in the bathroom cutting himself again. He only did this when Sesshomaru wasn't home. Other wise he's beat the crap out of him.

He was sitting against the wall again.''Kikyo why did you have to leave me... You were the only good thing in my life. I guess all good thing must come to an end. Kikyo where are you?"

Tears began to build in InuYasha's eyes. He never liked crying, he thought it meant you were weak."I- I don't wanna cry. I- I don't wanna b-be weak... I DON'T WANNA BE WEAK!"

InuYasha shot up and punched the wall,"ARGH!" He fell back down and the tears came steaming down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for this chapter, it was painful for me to make this. Oh poor InuYasha! Don't worry though, things will get better and sorry if I suck at writing, I mean typing sad things like this. I've never been in this kind of position, I can only Imagine. I'd like to thank a friend for this, he helped me with this story, the original was a little different but we toke and added things here and there and TA DA! If you like this chapter please review an stuff! Favorite the story or whatever I just like reviews, that way I know people are reading.<strong>


End file.
